


Человек

by Regis



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-28
Updated: 2012-10-28
Packaged: 2019-04-03 18:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14001669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regis/pseuds/Regis





	Человек

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Human](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/284133) by elviaprose. 



Йане шестнадцать, когда он впервые запускает руки в волосы девушки, притягивая ее к себе. В голове бьется ставшая уже привычной странная мысль: “обычно я так не делаю” – Он смеется про себя и продолжает целоваться.

Вновь став собой, Мастер помнит все: объятья, поцелуи, секс. От этих мыслей бросает в дрожь. Его люди не касаются друг друга подобным образом. Но, так или иначе, он застрял на планете с шестью миллиардами землян, и он – Мастер и будет делать все, что захочет.

– У тебя есть какие-нибудь сексуальные фантазии, Гарри? – спрашивает Люси на пятом свидании. – Нечто особенное и возбуждающее, что тебе хотелось бы попробовать?

У него их нет. Он трахается, как человек, и это само по себе настолько неприлично и грязно, что возбуждает его безмерно.

– Удушение или укусы? Может, ролевые игры? Как насчет игры в доктора? Мне она особенно удается, – развивает тему Люси.

– Что? – он давится чаем. – Что это за игра?

Она объясняет.

– Скучно, – разочарованно тянет он.

Зачем кому-то хочется играть в доктора? Глупая бессмысленная игра. Его игра будет намного лучше. “Поиграй со мной в человека, Доктор”, скажет он. И это будет хорошо.


End file.
